Schatten der Vergangeheit
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Hm.. Also, es werden gefährliche Dinge in Hogwarts geschehen, und Professor Snape und seine Tochte geraten mitten hienein... und Percy auch :)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit Autor: Darkangel Kategorie: Harry -Potter / Action Rechte: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren und Ideen von Harry Potter gehören einzig und alleine J.K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story hierfür sind allerdings ganz alleine mein Werk!  
  
Charaktere: Severus Snape, Christine Snape und all die anderen Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts ( Kapitel: 1 Feedback: chris-witch@freenet.de  
  
Hm. Okay. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich überhaupt anfangen soll, versuche ich es mal so: Mein Name ist Chris Snape. Ja, richtig gehört, Snape. Ich bin die einzige Tochter von Severus Snape. Wie es dazu kam? Das erzähle ich euch später. Aber erst, erst möchte ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen. All das, was ich bisher schon erlebt habe, was ich ertragen musste... und ihr werdet auch endlich lernen, meinen Vater zu verstehen, so wie auch ich es musste. Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht ewig mit meiner Kindheit langweilen, deshalb nur soviel: Der Name meiner Mutter war Luna, unglücklicherweise habe ich sie nicht mehr wirklich gekannt, da sie kurz nach meiner Geburt verstorben ist. Vater spricht nie von ihr. Ich nehme an, es schmerzt ihn zu sehr. Also weiß ich nicht sehr viel von ihr. Auf einem Foto habe ich sie gesehen- sie war wirklich wunderschön. In der ersten Zeit kümmerte sich mein Vater völlig alleine um mich. Aber weil er zu wenig zeit hatte, wegen der Schule, dem Unterrichten und alldem hat er sich ziemlich bald jemanden gesucht, der sich während der Schulzeit um mich kümmerte. Mit Schulzeit meine ich jetzt nicht etwa den Vormittag, sondern die ganzen Wochen, und oft auch Wochenenden, wenn Vater sich auf Hogwarts aufhielt. Er gab mich für gewöhnlich zu einem alten Schuldfreund, Lucius Malfoy und dessen Familie, die so zu sagen auf mich aufpassen mussten. Ich konnte mich auch nie beschweren, dass es mir an etwas mangelte. Sie behandelten mich fast wie ihr eigenes Kind, aber trotzdem, ich fühlte mich nicht so geborgen wie bei meinem Vater. Ich war etwa vier oder fünf, als ihr eigener Sohn, Draco geboren wurde. Wir wuchsen also quasi zusammen auf, er und ich. Damit war die schöne Zeit dann auch vorbei. Draco stand im Mittelpunkt, und ich hatte ständig das Nachsehen. Als ich dann endlich alt genug war, mich alleine zu versorgen, zog ich in die Wohnung meines Vaters zurück, wo ich völlig alleine lebte, außer auf die besuche von meinem Vater eben. Er kam nur in den Ferien, und manchmal, wenn ich Glück hatte an den Wochenenden zu mir, nach Hause. Trotzdem liebe ich ihn sehr. Ich konnte mich wirklich nie über ihn beklagen. Egal, was seine Schüler über ihn reden mögen, ich habe ihn als anderen Menschen kennen und lieben gelernt. Er hat sich immer um mich gesorgt, und er hat sehr gerne seine zeit mit mir verbracht. An meinen Geburtstagen war er immer zu Hause, um mit mir zu feiern. Er lehrte mich vieles. Er gab mir die Wärme und Geborgenheit, nach der ich mich immer so sehnte, wenn er mich verließ, und ich ihn wochenlang nicht sah. Mein Vater und ich, wir verstanden uns wirklich sehr gut. Er erzählte mir oft von Hogwarts, und auch sonst hatten wir furchtbar viel gemeinsam. Ich selbst konnte kaum erwarten, in Hogwarts angenommen zu werden, und endlich mehr Zeit mit meinem Vater verbringen zu können. Und vielleicht auch irgendwann einmal mehr über meine Mutter zu erfahren. 


	2. Ein Brief von Hogwarts

Kapitel 2 Ein Brief von Hogwarts  
  
Ich erhielt lange keinen Brief, aber als er dann endlich ankam, war ich überglücklich. Ich packte sofort alle meine Sachen zusammen, und war eigentlich schon abreisefertig, als mich eine weitere Nachricht erreichte, diesmal von meinem Vater. Und über den Inhalt war ich wirklich sehr überrascht. Er wollte nicht, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme! Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich war, dass mein eigener Vater mich nicht auf seiner Schule haben wollte! Ich sank auf den Boden, und brach in Tränen aus. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, oder begreifen, nicht verstehen. Ich weinte so sehr, dass ich nicht einmal das leise Klopfen an der Türe wahrnahm. Erst als jemand den Raum betrat, sah ich auf. Ich blickte auf die glänzenden, schwarze Schuhe, die direkt vor mir standen. Dann griff jemand fest nach meinen Armen, und zog mich wieder auf die Beine. Ich sah weiter nach oben, und konnte unter einem Schleier von Tränen das Gesicht meines Vater erkennen. "Dad?" Fragte ich unter Tränen, und wieder entfuhr mit ein lauter Schluchzer. Er sah mich nur schweigend an. "Warum?" Fragte ich weiter, während ich versuchte, das Weinen zu unterlassen. Ich wusste, dass mein Vater nichts mehr hasste, als Schwäche zu zeigen, oder zu weinen. "Warum willst du mich nicht in Hogwarts? Bin ich nicht gut genug? Hast du Angst, dass ich deine Anforderungen nicht erfüllen kann?" Ich war wirklich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären. Nie hatte ich Probleme mit ihm gehabt, immer hatten wir uns bestens verstanden, und ich hatte immer gedacht, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn ich von Hogwarts angenommen würde. Und nun wollte er nicht, dass ich meine Chance wahrnahm? "Chrissie..." Sagte er sanft. Er strich mir mit seiner Hand die Tränen von der Wange. Er seufzte, und zog mich einfach mit sich. "Setz dich." Er deutete auf den Sessel, der in unserem Wohnzimmer stand, und setzte sich selbst gegenüber. "Es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Ich möchte, dass du Hogwarts besuchst. Aber momentan ist es schlecht. Es könnte dieses Jahr sehr gefährlich werden, für dich, für mich, für die Schule." Fuhr er fort. "Dad, das ganze Leben ist voller Gefahren." Versuchte ich ihn umzustimmen. Ich hatte mich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, und putzte mir die Nase. "Mag sein. Trotzdem möchte ich dich darum bitten, dieses eine Jahr noch zu Hause zu bleiben." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine zehn Pferde werden mich dieses Jahr von Hogwarts fernhalten können." Bestimmte ich mit fester Stimme. Wenn ich eines von meinem Vater hatte, dann seine Sturheit. Ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und davon würde ich mich nicht abhalten lassen, nicht einmal, wenn dies meinen Tod bedeuten sollte. Severus nickte. "Das habe ich erwartet." Murmelte er. Dann sah er mich wieder an, mit einem Blick, wie ich ihn zuvor noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten mich, und jegliche Wärme oder Zuneigung war aus ihnen gewichen. "Du wirst dich in Hogwarts anmelden können, aber nicht unter deinem richtigen Namen. Das würde nur deinem und meinem Ansehen schaden. Solange ich nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren kann, soll niemand dort wissen, dass du meine Tochter bist." Ich schluckte. "Hast du mich verstanden?" Fragte er nochmals scharf, und ich nickte. "Wenn du dort ankommst, dann werden wir Fremde sein." Ich weiß noch, wie weh mir seine Worte damals getan hatten, aber damals hatte ich natürlich keine Ahnung, was ich noch alles durchstehen würde müssen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass seine letzten Worte noch ewig in meinem Kopf nachgehallt hatten. Er sagte danach auch nichts mehr, kein Goodbye oder Viel Glück. Er ging einfach wortlos, und überließ mich wieder mir selbst. Die Malfoys waren glücklicherweise so freundlich, mit mir meine Zauberutensilien einzukaufen, sodass ich schnell alles zusammen hatte, und mich auf den Weg zum Hogwarts express machen konnte. Dort waren ziemlich viele Kinder, viel mehr als ich erwartet hatte, und zum aller ersten mal fühlte ich mich wirklich einsam und verloren. Ich schluckte nochmals, und betrat den Zug dann. Ich suchte mir irgendwo ein freies Abteil, verstaute meine Koffer, und ließ mich erschöpft in den Sitz fallen. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie lange meine Fahrt dauern würde, aber ich war einfach erleichtert, im Zug zu sein. Ich blieb übrigens während der ganzen Fahrt alleine in meinem Abteil. Dafür war ich aber eigentlich auch sehr dankbar. So konnte ich wenigstens meine Gedanken sortieren, und mich darauf vorbereiten, meinen Vater wiederzusehen.... und so zu tun, als würde ich ihn nicht kennen.... unter welchem Name war ich doch gleich angemeldet? Christine...Singer? Ich schüttelte mich. Ein grauenhafter Name, zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Aus meiner Sicht heraus war das ganze Versteckspiel so oder so für die Katz, schließlich würde man doch sicherlich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und meinem Vater erkennen, oder? Ich meine, die gleiche Blässe im Gesicht, die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen, und das dünne, schulterlange schwarze Haar.... Mit einem Ruck wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Zug hielt abrupt mit einem lauten Quietschen. Ich wurde auf die gegenüberliegenden Sitze geschleudert, und richtete mich mit Mühe wieder auf. "Verdammt..:" Murmelte ich, während ich mir den kopf rieb. Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, musste mir natürlich auch noch mein Koffer auf den Kopf fallen! Verdammtes Mistteil! Ich hob ihn vom boden auf, und trat aus meinem Abteil heraus. Durch eine der zahlreichen Türen verließ ich den Zug, und sammelte mich draußen mit den anderen Kids. Mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ich größer war, als die meisten anderen, aber andererseits war mir das auch völlig egal. "Erstklässler, folgt mir bitte!" Ein Lehrer den ich nicht kannte bedeutete uns, ihm zu folgen. Er führte uns nach Hogwarts hinein, in den großen Speisesaal, und dunkle erinnerte ich mich daran, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. An den erhöhten Tischen vor uns saßen die ganzen Lehrer von Hogwarts. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo mein Vater wohl saß, aber ich hatte es im Gefühl, und als ich dorthin sah, bemerkte ich, dass er nicht anwesend war. Ich setzte mich zu den anderen Erstklässlern an den Tisch, und lauschte dem Vortrag von Professor McGonagall, die uns über die Regeln in Hogwarts aufklärte, und unsere Fragen beantwortete. Sie klärte uns auch über das Hut- Ritual auf, und wenig später begann es dann auch. Sie rief die verschiedenen Namen auf, und der Hut spie dann die zugehörigen Häuser aus: Collins, David GRYFFINDOR Carrington, Mercury HUFFLEPUFF Ingwer, Sandra GRYFFINDOR Grant, Kelly RAVENCLAW Mc Kanzie, Anne - Marie GRYFFINDOR Rayes, Charles SLYTHERIN Weasly GRYFFINDOR  
  
Und so weiter, und so fort. Ich hörte jedes mal gespannt zu, beobachtete jeden Schüler genau. Immer wieder glitt mein Blick zum Platz meines Vaters, aber noch immer war er nicht da. Ich lauschte Professor McGonagall, wie sei einen nach dem anderen aufrief, aber ich glaube, ich hörte nicht wirklich zu. Ich machte mir bereits Gedanken darüber, in welchem Haus mich mein Vater wohl gerne sehen wollte... Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Ahnung. Er hatte mir zwar früher bereits erklärt, welche Bedeutungen die Häuser hatte, und dass sie im Verlaufe der restlichen Schullaufbahn und auch im Hinblick darauf, was man später werden wollte großen Einfluss hatten, aber ich erinnerte mich mit einem mal nur noch dunkel an all das. "Singer, Christina." Ich hörte gar nicht, das Professor McGonagall mich aufrief. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass ich so total in Gedanken versunken war, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass ich diesen Namen eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte. "Singer, Christina!" Wiederholte die Lehrerin diesmal erheblich lauter, aber immer noch kriegte ich es nicht mit. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal den bohrenden Blick, mit dem sie mich anstarrte. Erst der Rippenstoß, den ich von meinem Nebensitzer erhielt, rüttelte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blitzte ihn zornig an. "Miss Singer, wären Sie nun endlich so gütig, Ihren Platz bei dem Hut einzunehmen?" Ermahnte mich Professor McGonagall noch einmal, und erschrocken drehte ich mich zu ihr um. "Na-..natürlich." Stotterte ich, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde die gesamte Schule über meinen peinlichen Auftritt lachen. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, und sobald der Hut meinen Kopf berührte, begann er auch schon leise zu murmeln. "Was haben wir denn da? Du hast Geheimnisse, junge Lady?" Fragte er. Ich antwortete nicht. "Das ist nichts Gutes.." Fuhr er fort. "Hm... du bist sehr ehrgeizig... hast aber keine Ahnung davon, was Freundschaft bedeutet, oder?" Ich seufzte. Was wusste denn ein Hut schon darüber? "Oh, sehr viel, kleine Lady. Ich kenne dich vielleicht schon besser, als du sich selbst kennst. Du bist sehr mutig, aber vielleicht handelst du ja unüberlegt..." Der Hut machte wieder eine kurze Pause, und schon wieder kam mir der Gedanke, dass das alles irgendwie falsch lief... Warum brauchte der verdammte Hut denn so lange? Konnte er mich nicht einfach in eines dieser beschissenen Häuser stecken? "Ich sehe, dass du ihn nicht enttäuschen willst." Der Hut kicherte. Von wem sprach er den nur? "Ja ja, er ist inzwischen eingetroffen, der liebe Severus... hat seinen Platz am Tisch eingenommen." Was faselte er da? Mein Vater war endlich da? Bitte, du blöder Hut, steck mich irgendwo rein!!!!! "Na gut... dann wirst du eine SLYTHERIN !!!!!" Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich war es vorbei. Es war mir vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit, doch später erfuhr ich, dass es weniger als eine Minute gedauert hatte. Ich ging rüber zu den anderen Slytherins und setzte mich. Dann sah ich wieder zum Lehrertisch, und tatsächlich, dort oben saß mein Vater! Ich jubelte innerlich, und hoffte, er würde zu mir sehen. Aber er tat es nicht.  
  
Der Rest des Abends verging für mich sehr, sehr schnell. Wir aßen ao viel wir konnten, und nach und nach begaben sich die Gruppen in ihre Häuser. Wir, die Slytherin gingen als letzte Gruppe aus der riesigen Halle. And der Ausgangstür warf ich nochmals einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, zu meinem Vater, aber er blickte nicht einmal in meine Richtung. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte ich wohl auch annehmen können, dass er mich wirklich nicht kannte. Es tat weh, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. So hatte ich mir das sicherlich nicht vorgestellt, aber ändern konnte ich daran jetzt auch nichts mehr. Vielleicht war ich ja wirklich fehl am Platze hier... Nein, was dachte ich denn da? Schon am ersten Abend aufgeben? Nie im Leben! Wir hatten díe Slytherin Schlafräume erreicht nachdem wir den Korridor mit den komischen, ständig in andere Richtung wirbelnden Treppen durchquert hatten. Jeder von uns war mit mehreren anderen in einem Schlafraum untergebracht, Jungs und Mädchen getrennt natürlich. In meinem Falle teilte ich meinen Schlafraum mit drei anderen Mädchen, den zwei Erstklässerinnen Catherine Madison und Chelsey Windham und der Drittklässlerin Deborah Billings. Da ich als letzte ins Zimmer kam, hatte ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, mir mein bett rauszusuchen, also nahm ich das, welches noch übrig war. Ich setzte mich etwas enttäuscht auf die weiche Federmatratze und stellte meinen Koffer neben dem Bett ab. Und dann seufzte ich tief. Ich sah mich in dem Raum um. Es gab einen großen Tisch, direkt am Fenster, den man wohl als Schreibtisch benutzen konnte. Außerdem gab es zwei große Schränke, die jeweils zwei abschließbare Türen hatten. Also eine Schranktür pro Person. Neben jedem Bett stand ein kleines Nachtschränken, dessen Schubladen man ebenfalls abschließen konnte. Ein großes Fenster erhellte das Zimmer, und wenn man nach draußen sah, konnte man die Hüte des Waldhüters und den verbotenen Wald sehen. Unser Zimmer war nicht übermäßig groß, aber doch ausreichend für vier Personen. An der Wand über Deborahs Bett hingen verschiedene Poster, aber nichts von dem was drauf war, kannte ich. Ich entdeckte eine kleine Tür und stellte fest, dass sie ins Bad führte, wo es ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine Dusche gab. Ich griff nach meinem Koffer, öffnete ihn, holte meine Schlafsachen und eine Bürste heraus. Dann verzog ich mich auf die Toilette, wo ich das laute Geschnatter meiner beiden Mitschülerinnen nur noch halbwegs mitbekam, und begann, mich umzuziehen. Ich bürstete meine Haare, und legte meine Bürste hinterher auf die Ablage. Ich kam wieder in den Schlafsaal, und legte mich auf mein Bett. "HI! Hörte ich es dann direkt neben mir, und ich richtete mich wieder auf. "Hi." Entgegnete ich. "Ich bin Catherine. Catherine Madison. Und das hier ist meine Freundin Chelsey." Ich sah die beiden Mädchen etwas irritiert an. Catherine hatte helles, beinahe goldenes, gelocktes Haar, und strahlend grüne Augen. Sie sah aus wie so ein typisches Vorzeigepüppchen, so eine "Musst-mich-liebhaben-egal-wie-doof-ich-bin" Barbie. Chelsey dagegen hatte ewig langes, hellbraunes Haar, das Glatt über ihren Rücken viel. Dazu ihre schön geschwungen Lippen, und der helle Lidschatten, der ihre moosgrünen Augen hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz. War ich etwa in einem Schönheitswettbewerb gelandet? Ich dachte, diese Schule nahm nur wirklich talentierte Schüler an? "Chelseys Mutter ist ein Muggel, aber ihr Vater ist ein mächtiger Zauberer." Sprudelte Catherine weiter hervor. "Meine Eltern sind natürlich beide Zauberer... Ist ja logisch, nicht?" Sie lächelte auf diese wundervolle Art und Weise, die nicht nur naiv, sondern zugleich auch strohdumm erschien. "Aha." Machte ich deshalb nur. ""Und was ist mir dir? Wie heißt du?" Unterbrach Chelsey ihre Freundin, als diese gerade weitersprechen wollte. "Christine Sna...äää.. Singer." Ich starrte die beiden an Hatten sie meinen beinahe Versprecher bemerkt? "Und, weiter? Sind deine Eltern Magier oder Muggel?" Es schien nicht so, als wäre es ihnen aufgefallen. "Meine Eltern sind Zauberer. Ich bin ein Reinblut, falls es das ist, was du wissen willst." Den letzten Teil sagte ich ziemlich unfreundlich, unfreundlicher als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, und ich glaube, Catherine war beleidigt. Sie sah mich verletzt an, und stand dann auf, um in ihr eigenes Bett zu gehen. Ich wendete meinen Blick von ihr ab, und bemerkte, dass das ältere Mädchen, dessen Namen ich noch nicht kannte, mich anstarrte. "Wie sagtest du nochmals, heißt du?" Fragte sie mich, während sie mich weiter fixierte. Es durchfuhr mich eiskalt. "Singer." Antwortete ich. "Christine Singer. Du kannst mich aber auch Chris nennen, wie jeder, der mich kennt." Sie nickte mir zu. "Schön, Chris. Ich bin Deborah." Da, ein Lächeln. Tatsächlich war ein lächeln über ihr Gesicht gehuscht. Ich legte mich nun vollends auf mein bett, und dann ging auch schon das Licht aus. Deborah murmelte ein Gute Nacht und ein allgemeines Gemurmel von uns restlichen dreien folgte. 


	3. Mein erster Tag

Kapitel drei: mein erster Tag  
  
An den ersten Tag in Hogwarts erinnere ich mich wirklich nur noch  
  
sehr ungern zurück. Deborah war so freundlich, und weckte mich um halb acht, was meiner Ansicht nach vieeeel zu früh war, aber was sollte ich tun,  
  
Deborah ließ mich einfach nicht länger schlafen. Catherine war wohl immer noch sauer auf mich, denn sie sprach kein einziges Wort mit mir, und würdigte mich nicht eines Blickes, was mir aber mehr oder weniger egal war. Dann nervte sie mich schon nicht mit irgendwelchen dümmlichen Fragen!  
  
Ich stand verschlafen auf, nahm meine Klamotten aus meinem Koffer, um trottete ins Bad. Ich zog mein Schlafzeug aus, und kleidete mich an, und legte schließlich noch den Schwarzen umhang mit dem Slytherin Emblem an. Dann nahm ich meine Bürste, die sich noch immer auf der Ablage vor dem Spiegel befand in die Hand, und kämmte mein total verzaustes Haar durch. Gott sei Dank waren meine Haare nur schulterlang! Noch länger, und ich hätte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sie durchzukriegen. Als ich mit meinem Spiegelbild einigermaßen zufrieden war, legte ich die Bürste zurück, und verschwand aus dem Bad. Ich war wenig überrascht darüber, dass Chelsey und Catherine bereits gegangen waren, und Deborah bereits ungeduldig in der Türe stand. "Beeil dich, du kommst noch zu spät!" Ermahnte sie mich.  
  
Ich schnappte mir meine Schulsachen, also meinen Zauberstab, der im übrigen aus Einhornhaaren bestand, einen Blick, und etwas zum schreiben. Dann lief ich hinter Deborah her. Unser erster Weg führte uns in den Speisesaal, wo ich mich bei den Slytherins niederließ, und frühstückte. Ich sah dabei immer wieder zum Lehrertisch, hoffte, mein Vater würde vielleicht wenigstens einmal zu mir sehen, aber ich wurde wieder enttäuscht. Deborah verpasste mir einen kleinen Stoß, und erklärte mir, was als erstes passieren würde.  
  
"Euer erster Tag wird sicher mit irgendeiner Doppelstunde beginnen, und je nachdem, wen ihr habt, werde ihr eure Stundenpläne bekommen, vorausgesetzt eben, ihr habt euren Hauslehrer gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden" Sie sah mich abwartend an. Ich nickte nur stumm. Dann fiel mir noch etwas ein. "Deborah?" Fragte ich. Sie sah mich an. "Wer ist denn der Hauslehrer von Slytherin?"  
  
"Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Professor Snape." Erklärte sie. Dann stand sie auf, und ging los. Ich schätze mal, sie hatte Unterricht. Ich bemerkte, dass Catherine und Chelsey ebenfalls aufstanden, und beschloss, ihnen zu folgen. Mein Vater war unser Hauslehrer! Ich dachte mir, dass es eigentlich gar nicht besser kommen konnte, und freute mich innerlich total. Äußerlich ließ ich mir natürlich nichts anmerken.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichten die beiden Mädchen vor mir den Saal, in welchem unsere ersten beiden Unterrichtstunden stattfinden sollte: Ein großer Saal im Erdgeschoss. Ich trat ein, und merkte, wie dunkel es da drin war. Erhellt wurde das ganze nur von einigen Kerzen. An jedem Tisch stand ein eiserner Kessel, vermutlich zum Brauen irgendwelcher Träne. Was ja auch logisch war, schließlich sollte hier die Kunst der Zaubertränkebrauerei unterrichtet werden. Ich wollte mich eigentlich in die aller erste Reihe setzen, stellte aber fest, dass die zwei ersten Reihen schon vollkommen belegt waren.  
  
Also setzte ich mich eben dorthin, wo noch Platz war, direkt neben einen rothaarigen Jungen, der sich aufgeregt mit andern unterhielt. Als er mich bemerkte, begrüsste er mich sofort. "Hi, Ich bin Percy." Er sah mich an. "Weasley." Fügte er dann noch hinzu. Ich nahm Ich sah ihn nur entgeistert an. Was wollte der denn überhaupt von mir. "Chris Singer." Antwortete ich einfach, und bevor Percy noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffneten sich die Türe mit einem lauten Krachen, und mein Vater stürmte herein, hielt, nachdem er die vorderste Reihe passiert hatte, und begann zu Reden: "Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es hier mir nicht geben!" Mein Herz setzte aus. einen Schlag, zwei Schläge... und dann sah er mich an.  
  
Er blickte mir gerade in die Augen. Ich hielt den Atem an. Kein Einziges Zeichen verriet, dass er mich kannte. In dem Saal war es mucksmäuschen still.  
  
"Daher erwarte ich von den wenigsten Begeisterung für die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei." Er machte wieder eine Pause, ließ seinen Blick über die restlichen Schüler schweifen. "Aber dennoch, die wenigen, Auserwählten unter euch, die die entsprechende Veranlagung besitzen die lehre ich in diesem Kurs, wie man den Kopf verhext und die Sinne auf eine Reise schickt, Glanz und Ansehen brodelnd zusammenbraut, wie man Ruhm auf Flaschen zieht und sogar wie man den Tod verkorkt" Er machte wieder eine Pause, und es war so still um uns herum, dass man sogar Flöhe hätte husten hören können. Ich war zutiefst beeindruckt. Severus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter seinem Pult.  
  
Die Schüler sahen alle abwartend zu meinem Vater, und es wusste wohl wirklich kaum jemand, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.  
  
Mein Vater stand wieder auf, und teilte mehrere Papiere an uns aus. Ich glaube, es waren unsere Stundenpläne, ich habe keine Ahnung, ich habe sie mir nämlich nicht angesehen. Mein Blick galt einzig und alleine meinem Vater. Als er mit Austeilen fertig war, schrieb er etwas an die Tafel, und dann drehte er sich ruckartig um. "Miss Singer, Gibt es da irgendetwas an mir, dass Sie so sehr fasziniert, dass Sie Ihren Blick nicht von mir abwenden können?" herrschte er mich an.  
  
Wieder hielt ich den Atem an. "N-nein.." Stotterte ich hilflos. "Wunderbar." Bemerkte er sarkastisch, und am liebsten wäre ich in diesem Moment in den Erboden versunken. Jetzt war noch nicht einmal eine Stunde vorbei, und schon hatte ich das erste Mal Ärger mit meinem Vater!  
  
"Dann können wir jetzt ja vielleicht fortfahren." Er wandte sich wieder um, und schrieb weiter an die Tafel. Ich schreib alles ab, ohne überhaupt mit zu bekommen, was ich da abschrieb. Die restliche zeit verhielt ich mich völlig still, ging seinen Blicken aus dem Weg, und als es endlich klingelte, war es für mich eine richtige Erlösung. Ich verließ mit den anderen Schülern den Lehrsaal, und als nächstes folgte Verwandlungsunterricht bei Professor McGonagall.  
  
Die Zeit bei ihr ging sehr schnell vorbei. Sie war freundlich, dabei aber streng, und legte viel Wert darauf, dass wir ihr genauestens zuhörten. Nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht kam dann Heilkräuterkunde, was ich persönlich zum Einschlafen fand  
  
Die Lehrerin redete so langsam, und über so langweilige Themen, dass ich nur den kopf auf den Tisch legte, und wirklich fast einschlief. Als letztes Fach hatten wir die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, bei Professor Quirrel, einem Quacksalber, der so sehr stottert, dass man am Ende seines Satzes kein Ahnung mehr hatte, was er am Anfang gesagt hatte. Todlangweilig, also.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verging schell, aber die Stunde bei meinem Vater konnte ich so schnell nicht vergessen. Aber das war erst der Anfang. In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen wurde es viel schlimmer. Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass mein Vater mich nie im Leben besser behandeln würde, als die anderen Schüler.  
  
Aber ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er versuchte, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ständig nahm er mich im Unterricht dran, und ständig wusste ich natürlich die Antwort nicht.  
  
Das kotzte mich echt an. Naja, Zusätzlich gab´s da noch ein Problem: Ich hatte praktisch keinerlei Freunde. Das störte mich zwar nicht wirklich, aber ich hatte wohl wirklich einen Fehler begangen, als ich Catherine damals angeschnauzt hatte, denn sie hatte allerlei Gerüchte über mich in Umlauf gebracht.  
  
Keine Ahnung, was genau es war, aber es hielt jeden meiner Klassenkameraden von mir fern. Natürlich konnte ich meine Zeit auch sehr gute alleine verbringen, schließlich war ich fast mein ganzen Leben alleine gewesen, aber es machte mich auch irgendwie traurig. Ich fühlte mich noch viel einsamer und verlorener als an dem Tag meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts.  
  
Da war niemand, den ich wirklich kannte, niemand, den ich interessierte, und die einzige Person, die mir wirklich wichtig war, versuchte mir das Leben hier unerträglich zu machen! Ich versuchte tapfer zu sein, doch immer wenn ich mich völlig alleine glaubte, brach es aus mir heraus. Oh Gott, wenn ihr wüsstet, wie ich in meinem bett gesessen und geweint hatte! Das hätte mir wohl wirklich keiner geglaubt.  
  
Nach außen hin, allen anderen gegenüber war ich immer ziemlich wortkarg, nichts schien mich wirklich zu berühren. Auf ihre Bemerkungen gab ich für gewöhnlich nichts, und ihnen war schnell klar, dass sie mich nicht im geringsten interessierten. Aber tief in meinem Innersten sehnte ich mich wohl doch nach jemandem, mit dem ich reden konnte... Ja, tief in mir drin gab es so eine Stimme, ein Wunsch, den ich mir selbst niemals eingestehen würde.  
  
Soweit bis hierhin. Nur keine Angst, in den nächsten Kapitel (sofern ich sie noch hinkriege) gibt es dann mehr Action... Aber irgendwie musste ich ja anfangen, oder? Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ( Aber wie schon gesagt, in den nächsten Kapiteln wird´s erst richtig interessant! 


	4. Von Gemeinheiten und Freundschaft

Von Gemeinheiten und Freundschaft  
  
Tja, was soll ich sagen, das Leben ging weiter. Schnell vergingen die ersten Wochen, und nichts hatte sich geändert. Ich war immer noch extrem unbeliebt, und mein Vater hatte mich immer noch mehr oder weniger auf dem Kicker. Dazu kam noch, dass ich wirklich absolut unbegabt zu sein schien, was den Zaubertrank Unterricht betraf. Ich sag euch, ich hab mich so blamiert! Und zwar wirklich fast jede Stunde. Meistens endete eine solche Stunde für mich damit, dass mein Kessel explodierte, und meine Haare wirklich steil in die Höhe standen. Es war zum Schreien.  
  
Hätte irgendjemand davon erfahren, dass ich die Tochter des Zaubertranklehrers bin, die hätten sich kaputt gelacht!  
  
Ich konnte lernen, soviel ich wollte, es klappte einfach nicht. Das kam soweit, dass mich mein Vatergleich schief anschaute, wenn ich den Saal nur betrat. Aber glücklicherweise konnte ich meine schlechten Leistungen in dem Fach durch meine herausragenden Leistungen in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" und "Transformation" wieder ausgleichen. So wurde ich also nicht nur unbeliebt, sondern auch zum Gespött meiner Mitschüler.  
  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass ich noch ungenießbarer wurde. Ich zog mich von allen zurück, und wirkte nach außen hin noch viel unnahbarer. Da mich mein Vater ignorierte, machte ich es ebenso, und ignorierte ihn, oder seine prüfenden Blicke. Ok, ich geb zu, manchmal wäre ich am liebsten zu ihm hingegangen, und hätte ihn angeschrieen, oder ich dachte darüber nach, mich einfach neben ihn zu stellen, und alles zu verkünden, dass ich's eine Tochter war. Zu gerne hätte ich sein Gesicht gesehen... aber ich tat es natürlich nicht.  
  
Stattdessen ging ich ihm aus dem Weg, ebenso wie allen anderen. Nur einer hing komischerweise wie eine Klette an mir, und ich konnte mir nicht einmal erklären, wieso. Es war der Junge, der im Zaubertrankunterricht immer neben mir saß, Percy Weasley. Er war der einzige Junge, nein, eher der einzige Schüler in der gesamten Schule, der sich mit mir abgab. Und dass, obwohl ich jedes Mal so unfreundlich wie nur möglich war. Percy interessierte das gar nicht! Ich glaube, es war vielleicht sogar der Grund, warum er sich überhaupt mit mir abgab.  
  
Weil ich ihn immer behandelte, wie den letzten Dreck. Nein, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er vielleicht auf so etwas steht. Aber vielleicht hat er ja mit den anderen Schüler so ne Art Wette gelaufen gehabt von wegen: "Wer bändigt das widerspenstige Biest?"  
  
Es ging mir wirklich total auf den Wecker. Wo immer ich mich hinsetzte, um meine Ruhe zu haben, augenblicklich war Percy zur Stelle, und quälte mich mit irgendwelchen irrsinnigen Fragen! Obwohl ich dazu sagen muss, ich glaube, ich habe es sogar genossen, mich ständig mit ihm zu streiten. Es begann mit der Zeit Spass zu machen, und irgendwie begann ich, ihn zu mögen, obwohl wir wirklich nur stritten, und uns gegenseitig beleidigten... Oder besser, ich ihn beleidigte und er mich fassungslos ansah.  
  
Dann erwischte er leider einmal den falschen Moment. Ich hatte einen total beschissenen Tag, woran nicht zuletzt mal wieder ein verunglückter Mischversuch eines Zaubertrankes Schuld war, als er wieder neben mir erschien, um mich nerven. Nur war ich leider wirklich so wütend, dass ich einfach meinen Zauberstab nahm, und damit auf Percy zielte. Dabei murmelte ich einen undeutlichen Zauberspruch, und plötzlich hob es Percy in die Luft. Ichs ah ungläubig zu ihm. Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gewollt!  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich nur gewollt, dass kein Wort mehr aus seinem Mund kam! Ich senkte den Zauberstab, und plötzlich wurde Percy gegen die Wand geschleudert. "Percy!" Schrie ich erschrocken, als er dagegen polterte, und dann wie ein Pfannkuchen an der Wand hinunter glitt, bis er schließlich regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.  
  
Ich rannte natürlich sofort zu ihm, und durch meinen Schrei waren auch die anderen Schüler aufmerksam geworden. Ich kniete mich neben Percy auf den Boden, und stellte fest, dass er glücklicherweise soweit noch in Ordnung schien. Er öffnete seine Augen, und starrte mich an. Eine Platzwunde über seiner Augenbraue zeugte von dem Vorfall, aber er sah erst mal völlig verwirrt aus. Dann schien ihm zu dämmern, was eben geschehen war, und er stieß mich von sich weg. Ich fiel nach hinten, direkt gegen einen anderen Schüler. "Percy, dass wollte ich nicht! Ehrlich." Versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen, und ich konnte mir selbst nicht einmal erklären, wie das passieren konnte.  
  
Ein paar von den Gryffindors zogen mich noch weiter weg, und halfen ihm auf. Percy hielt sich den Kopf, und durch den Lärm war natürlich auch mein Vater angezogen worden. Er schaffte sich etwas Platz, und überblickte die ganze Situation. Dann sah er mich scharf an, als wartete er auf eine Erklärung.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wie...." Stotterte ich, selbst ein wenig unter Schock. Mein Vater schickte die anderen Schüler, mich eingeschlossen weg, und sorgte dafür, dass Percy auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, und warf mich auf das Bett und dachte nach. Hatte ich etwas falsch gesagt? Hatte ich den falschen Sprich gemurmelt? Nein!  
  
Es war einfach... ich konnte es mir wirklich nicht erklären. Aber ich war erleichtert, als ich Percy am nächsten Morgen wieder im unterricht sah. "Percy, ich..." Begann ich, um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Er wandte sich mir zu, und sah mich an. In seinen Augen konnte ich deutlich Wut und Verachtung lesen, und ich glaube, auch so etwas wie Schmerz. "Halt den Mund. Ich will es nicht hören!" Fauchte er mich an.  
  
Ich starrte ihn mit offnem Mund an, ich wollte etwas sagen, doch ich brachte es nicht fertig, also wandte ich mich einfach ab, und starrte auf meinen Block, und auf den Stift in meiner Hand. Da dachte ich, ich wäre so hart im nehmen, und dass mir sowieso egal ist, was die anderen von mir denken, und dennoch fühlte ich mich total unglücklich.  
  
Ich hatte Percy gemocht, auch wenn ich mir das die ganze zeit nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Aber jetzt, wo er so wütend auf mich war, und nicht mehr mit mir sprechen wollte, jetzt begriff ich, dass ich ihn gernhatte. Dass er ein Freund war, mein einziger Freund.  
  
Der Rest des Tages war für mich unwichtig. Wie im Schlaf wandelte ich durch die verschiedenen Stunden, ohne etwas vom unterricht mitzubekommen. Beim Essen hielten sich sogar die Slytherins fern von mir. Ich saß alleine und einsam am Tisch, wie ein Häufchen Elend und stocherte in meinen Essen herum. Dann fühlte ich, dass ich beobachtet wurde, und als ich aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass mein Vater mich ansah. Und zwar mit einem Blick, dass ich fast glaubte, er wurde mich bemitleiden. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur Einbildung. Ich hörte das Tuscheln neben mir, um mich herum.  
  
"Habt ihr schon gehört?"  
  
"Die ist doch total durchgeknallt!"  
  
"Hat den armen Percy verletzt."  
  
"Ja, und dass obwohl er nur nett zu ihr war."  
  
"Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!"  
  
"Sie ist eine Schande für Hogwarts!"  
  
Ich legte klirrend meinen Löffel auf den Teller, und stand auf. Die Gespräche um mich verstummten. Ich sah kurz zu den anderen Schülern, dann drehte ich mich um, und verließ eilig den Speisesaal. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, stürzte ich mich auf mein Bett, und brach in Tränen aus.  
  
Womit hatte ich das alles eigentlich verdient? Was das der Grund, warum Dad mich nicht in Hogwarts wollte? Weil ich nicht hierher gehörte? Ich schlug wütend mit der Faust auf mein Bett. Nein. Es war einfach nicht fair!  
  
Ich wurde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, weil es an der Türe klopfte. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich einfach so tun sollte, als sei ich nicht da, aberwahrscheinlich war es eh nur Deborah, oder die beiden anderen. Obwohl, eher nicht. Die Würden wohl kaum soviel Taktgefühl besitzen, um anzuklopfen!  
  
Ich wischte mir über das Gesicht, und setzte mich aufrecht hin. "Ja?" Reif ich, und die Tür öffnete sich. Zu meiner großen Überraschung war es Percy, der in der Türe stand. Ich schluckte. "Woher hast du das Passwort?" Ich weiß, dass ist eine völlig bescheuerte Frage, aber etwas anders brachte ich einfach nicht über die Lippen. "Unwichtig." Meinte Percy kurzangebunden. Er trat ein und setzte sich neben mich. "Du hast geweint." Stellte er fest. "Nein:" Widersprach ich sofort. "Ich habe... mir ist etwas ins Auge geflogen, deshalb hat mein Auge getränt." Meinte ich ziemlich rau. Percy nickte.  
  
"Hör zu..." Begann er dann. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist meine Schuld, ich weiß, aber ich wollte das heute morgen wirklich nicht. Es war ein Versehen, verstehst du?" Er nickte wieder. "Aber du glaubst mir nicht." Stellte ich gleich fest. Er sah mich lange wortlos an. Dann legte er seinen Arm um mich. "Doch, ich glaube dir.." Meinte er leise, und ich konnte gar nicht anders, ich musste ihn umarmen. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wieso.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen... bevor die anderen Slytherins rauskriegen, dass ich hier war.." Er grinste mich an, und ich grinste zurück. Es war das erste mal, dass ich jemanden aufrichtig angrinste. Percy verschwand wieder hinter der Tür, und ich glaube, ich habe die Türe noch lange angestarrt.  
  
Ich war einfach unglaublich glücklich. Ich schlief an diesem Abend auch sehr schnell ein. Es konnte ja eigentlich nur noch besser werden, aber wie üblich, irrte ich mich. Es konnte doch noch schlimmer werden. Als ich am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch erschien verfolgte mich wieder das Gemurmel der anderen. Was war denn nun schon wieder los?  
  
Es war schließlich Mein Vater, der mit dem Haussprecher Gryffindors vor mir erschien. "Miss Singer, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, uns zu folgen?" Bat er mich auf seine übliche kalte Art, aber ich glaubte den hauch von Ärger aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Offenbar beherrschte er sich, ums sich seine Wut auf mich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was hatte ich denn nun schon wieder verbrochen?  
  
Ich stand auf, und folgte den beiden zum Gemälde, dass den Eingang zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors darstellte. Das Gemälde war durch zahlreiche Explosionen verunstaltet, die meinen Vermutungen zu folgen von einem Zauberstab stammten.  
  
Und dann waren da noch Risse, die es teilweise zerstört hatten. Ich war sprachlos. Dann erlangte ich meine Fassung zurück. "Warum bringen Sie mich hierher?" Fragte ich ahnungslos, und spürte den starren Blick meines Vaters auf mir ruhen, als wollte er mich durchschauen.  
  
"Können Sie uns dazu vielleicht etwas sagen, Miss Singer?" Fragte er mich schneidend, so dass ich zusammenzuckte.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sind Sie sicher?"  
  
Ich sah meinen Vater direkt in die Augen. "Ich war es nicht." Antwortete ich dann bestimmt. Er nickte. "Gut." Aber der Gryffindorjunge gab sich so einfach nicht geschlagen. "Aber sie muss es gewesen sein. Sie war sauer! Auf Percy, darauf, dass wir sie nicht mögen. Sie hasst Gryffindor." Redete er eindringlich auf meinen Vater ein.  
  
Severus wandte sich ihm zu, und musterte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick. "Ich hasse euch Gryffindors auch, und zerstöre deshalb noch lange nicht eure Madame Pomffrey." Antwortete er. Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Hatte mein Vater mir wirklich eben geholfen? Der Gyffindorjunge wich zurück, und schwieg.  
  
"Und jetzt zurück an den Frühstückstisch!" Befahl mein Vater, und wir beide, der Junge und ich, machten uns sofort auf den Weg. Jetzt wurde ich also auch noch verdächtigt, das Gemälde zerstört zu haben... und dass, obwohl ich mich wieder mit Percy versöhnt hatte! Pah. Das war mal wieder typisch. Für alles wurde ein Sündenbock gesucht.  
  
Ich kehrte an den Frühstückstisch zurück, und ignorierte die Kommentare und das Getuschel der anderen. Fast schon fröhlich begann ich, meinen Teller leer zu essen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass die eigentlich einer meiner schönsten Tage in Hogwarts war. Ich hatte einen Freund, auf den ich mich verlassen konnte, und zum aller ersten mal war mein Vater auf meiner Seite gewesen. Ich grinste, und lächelte meinen Löffel an, bevor ich ihn in den Mund schob.  
  
Puhhhh ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht zu langweilig??? Nur keine Angst, es passiert noch etwas mehr... Ich brauche nur solange, um dazu zu kommen ( Also, falls es euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir ein Review, und falls nicht, dann bitte ich ebenfalls um Kritik ( 


	5. Weiß wie Schnee

Kapitel 6 Weiß wie Schnee  
  
Es vergingen wieder ein paar Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen, während der es immer besser wurde. Langsam schien ich sogar zu kapieren, wie man Tränke braute, denn inzwischen gelangen mir einige Tränke, ohne dass ich gleich den ganzen Kessel in die Luft jagte. Catherine und Chelsea sprachen im übrigen noch immer kein Wort mit mir, und Deborah hatte immer wahnsinnig viel zu tun, wofür ich insgeheim allerdings dankbar war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich in der Zeit mit Lernen, und das was noch an Freizeit übrig war, teilte ich mit Percy.  
  
Mit Percy konnte ich über alles sprechen. Naja, fast alles, denn das unser Zaubertranklehrer mein Vater war, brachte ich noch immer nicht über meine Lippen. Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Gemälde der Gryffindors war es lange Zeit relativ still, in Hogwarts.  
  
Dann kam ein neuer Lehrer an unsere Schule. Ein ziemlich junger Lehrer, etwa in Quirrels Alter. Er wurde uns vorgestellt, und schien wirklich ganz nett zu sein. Er unterrichtete uns im Handzaubern, einem Fach, dass es vorher nicht gegeben hatte. Ziel des Unterrichts war es, leichte Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab ausführen zu können. Nicht jeder durfte an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen. Es gab dabei strengste Auslese, und nur die talentiertesten unter uns hatten die Chance, diesen Kurs zu besuchen.  
  
Percy und ich gehörten zu diesen Glücklichen. Ich sage euch, der Unterricht war echt hart. So freundlich und angenehm der Lehrer auch wirken mochte, ich kann euch sagen, er war das Gegenteil! Dieser Lehrer, Professor Snow, hatte wohl ehrlich keinerlei Ahnung von Kindern, und konnte uns scheinbar auch alle nicht so recht leiden.  
  
Er war stets völlig ins Weiß gekleidet, trug sogar einen weißen Umhang! Das bildete einen starken Kontrast, zu seinen aalglatten zurückgegelten schwarzen Haare, die sein Gesicht scharf umrandeten. Seine Augen waren kleine graue Punkte, die jeden von uns mit solch einem Ausdruck fixierten, als wenn er direkt durch uns hindurch sehen konnte. Ich sage euch, so was habt ihr noch nie erlebt.  
  
Wenn der einen ansah, hatte man das Gefühl, man würde nackt vor ihm stehen, und er würde jeden einzelnen Gedanken, jedes noch so tiefe Geheimnis, das man hatte, kennen. Sein Mund war ziemlich schmal, und sein Gesicht war fast so weiß wie seine Kleidung.  
  
Er redete ziemlich schnell, und leise, aber dennoch so klar, dass man jedes einzelne Wort verstehen konnte, und das Gefühl hatte, als würde diese kalte Stimme im eigenen Kopf immer wieder und wieder hallen. Er lachte nicht selten. Aber er besaß ein Lachen, dass jeden Menschen täuschen konnte. Wenn er lachte, dann lachte er herzhaft und laut, so dass man ihn für einen freundlichen warmherzigen Mann hielt, der er aber sicherlich nicht war!  
  
Obwohl ich nicht viel gutes über seinen Charakter sagen kann, so muss ich doch zugeben, dass er ein wirklich ganz herausragender Magier war. Er verstand etwas von dem, was er tat. Und er konnte es auch ganz hervorragend beibringen. Nur war er nicht sonderlich beliebt.  
  
Tja, also kam dieser Lehrer neu an die Schule, und bescherte Percy und mir noch mehr Lernstress, als wir es ohnehin schon hatten (  
  
Ich glaube, die meisten Lehrer hielten sehr viel von ihm, doch bei meinem Vater hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht leiden mochte, auch wenn er es versuchte, zu verstecken.  
  
Professor Snow begegnete uns Schülern immer ziemlich... höflich, er erwartete ziemlich viel von uns, und stellte hohe Anforderungen. Wer diese nicht erfüllen konnte, war ziemlich schlecht dran bei ihm. Ich war misstrauisch gegenüber Professor Snow. Er war ziemlich freundlich von mir, und ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht nur daran lag, dass ich ziemlich gut war. Da war noch etwas anderes, aber ich wusste nicht, was genau es war. Also, beschloss ich, mit Percy darüber zu reden.  
  
Wir hatten zusammen gelernt, in der Bibliothek, als ich ihn darauf ansprach. "Percy?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
"Klar. Schieß los."  
  
"Hast du auch den Eindruck, dass Professor Snow... na ja... ein wenig komisch ist?"  
  
"Wie meinst du "komisch"?"  
  
"Also,... ich habe immer so ein mulmiges Gefühl... und er ist so... merkwürdig freundlich zu mir..."  
  
"Du bist eine seiner besten Schülerinnen.."  
  
"Ich glaube aber, da ist noch etwas anderes."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe dieses Gefühl manchmal auch... aber ich schätze mal, es ist nur Einbildung... wir sehen Gespenster, meinst du nicht?" Percy lächelte mich an.  
  
Ich nickte, auch wenn mich seine letzten Worte noch nachdenklicher machten. Suchten wir wirklich nur nach merkwürdigen Ereignissen, oder waren sie wirklich da?  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte, oder mit wem ich darüber sprechen sollte. Mit Percy hatte ich es bereits gesucht, und außer ihm hatte ich niemanden... außer meinem Vater... Ich seufzte. Den konnte ich aufgrund meiner Vermutungen allerdings nicht aufsuchen... Er würde mich noch für verrückt oder fanatisch halten!  
  
Ich schlief in dieser Nacht wieder einmal sehr schlecht. Ständig zischten Bilder an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Und immer wieder war da das Gesicht von einem Mann. Er lachte hämisch, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, denn sein Gesicht befand sich im Schatten. Aber es machte mir Angst. Jedes Mal erwachte ich aufrecht im Bett sitzend, wenn ich sein Gesicht vor mir sah.  
  
Am nächsten morgen sah ich aus, wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Ich schleppte mich aus dem Bett, zog mich an, und entdecke erst im Unterricht, dass Percy nicht da war. Ich vermutete, dass er verschlafen hatte, und saß zum ersten Mal in Zaubertränke ganz alleine da. Wieder gelang es mir, einen Trank korrekt zu brauen, und dafür bekam Slytherin sogar fünf Punkte. Das machte mich glücklich, und ich vergaß Percy erst mal. Aber Percy tauchte schließlich den ganzen Tag nicht auf, und als er auch am Abend noch nirgendwo aufzufinden war, begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich irgendwem Bescheid sagen sollte, aber selbst wenn, ich wusste ja nicht mal wem! Hinterher war das alles nur Fehlalarm... So vergingen etwa zwei Tage, in denen Percy noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war! Langsam begann ich zu verzweifeln. Keiner schien überhaupt zu bemerken, dass Percy fehlte! Kein Lehrer äußerte sich dazu, kein einziger Schüler fragte nach ihm. Hatten ihn denn plötzlich alle vergessen? Nach der Zaubertrankstunde blieb ich absichtlich ein wenig zurück, damit die anderen Schüler bereits den Raum verließen. "Miss Singer? Sie sind noch da... kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Mein Vater saß an seinem Pult, und sprach mit mir, ohne mich dabei anzusehen. Ich ließ meine Sachen auf meinem Tisch liegen, und bezog Stellung vor dem Pult.  
  
"Ja, ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor.." Antwortete ich. Er sah auf.  
  
"Und worüber?"  
  
"Über... Percy. Percy Weasley." Antwortete ich, und wurde rot.  
  
"Weasley?" Mein Vater runzelte seine Stirn. Er sah mich einen Moment lang irritiert an. "Ich kenne keinen Percy Weasley, tut mir leid, Miss Singer."  
  
"Was?" Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, verwirrt zu sein. "Aber... aber er saß doch neben mir... seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres.." Stammelte ich. Snape sah mich nur verständnislos an.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?" Fragte er mich dann besorgt. Ich nickte.  
  
"Ich bin mir ganz sicher... Erinnern Sie sich denn nicht?" Ich wusste dass ich verzweifelt klang, und hoffte, dass ich vielleicht wenigstens jetzt, wenigstens einen Moment lang die Maskerade sein lassen konnte, und einfach nur ich sein durfte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem sie sprechen.." Sagte er leise, und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf.  
  
Ich hielt es nicht länger aus. Tränen rannen mir aus den Augen, und ich umarmte meinen Vater, drückte mein Gesicht gegen ihn, und heulte hemmungslos.  
  
"Miss... Miss Singer.." Hörte ich ihn leise sagen.  
  
"Können wir das nicht lassen? Nur einen Moment lang? Niemand sieht uns hier.." Bat ich, doch nun stieß mein Vater mich unsanft von sich weg.  
  
"Was nehmen Sie sich eigentlich heraus?" Herrschte er mich an. Seine Augen funkelten wütend. Noch mehr Tränen rannen aus meinen Augen, während ich versuchte, vom Boden aufzustehen. Ich wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Sie können doch nicht einfach hingehen und... " begann er ernst, doch ich unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Und was? Du bist mein Vater!" Schrie ich ihn nun meinerseits an.  
  
Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. "Nein, bin ich nicht." Entgegnete er vollkommen ernst.  
  
Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Nein?" Wiederholte ich, und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Nein. Ich habe keine Tochter..." Versicherte er mir, und das merkwürdige daran war, dass ich glaube, er hat es ernst gemeint. Ich meine, er hat das nicht gesagt, um mich zu verletzen. Nein, er hat das so gemeint! Als würde er sich nicht mehr erinnern, als würde ich nicht mehr existieren.  
  
"Ich bin deine Tochter!" Wiederholte ich mit deutlich festerer Stimme. "Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an mich? Deine Chris?" Ich tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und er sah mich an, wie etwas, das man nicht zu nahe an sich heranlassen sollte. "Dad!" Sagte ich eindringlich, und endlich, endlich glaubte ich, so etwas wie ein Leuchten in seine Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..." antwortete er leise, kaum hörbar. Dann ging er auf mich zu, und tat etwas dass ich nie erwartet hätte. Er schloss mich tatsächlich in seine Arme. "Etwas seltsames geht hier vor, Chrissy..." Er drückte mich. "Etwas sehr Mächtiges versucht, die Macht über Hogwarts zu erhalten..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern. Er ließ mich wieder los.  
  
"Geh in dein Zimmer, so schnell wir möglich. Hör auf nach diesem Jungen zu suchen, das ist zu gefährlich..." Ich nickte nur. Wiedersprechen wollte ich nicht alleine deshalb, weil ich froh war, dass Dad sich überhaupt wieder an mich erinnerte.  
  
Ich löste mich schnell von ihm, nahm meine Sachen und stürmte aus dem Saal. Mein erster Weg führte tatsächlich in mein Zimmer, doch danach verschwand ich gleich in die Bibliothek. Ich las in einigen Büchern nach und fand schließlich, was ich suchte. Ein Buch über Vergessenszauber. Ich riss mir zwei Seite heraus, in denen brauchbare Informationen standen, und machte mich wieder auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.  
  
In Gedanken überlegte ich bereits, was ich tun sollte, als mich plötzlich ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, und sah intuitiv nach rechts, in einen Korridor. Dort entdecke ich Professor Snow zusammen mit einem Schüler aus meinem Kurs stehen. Erst dachte ich, der Professor würde dem Schüler wohl etwas erklären, doch dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber aus, und der Schüler stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus,  
  
bevor er schließlich umkippte, als wäre er aus Stein. Er verschwand vor meinen Augen. Ich erschrak. Der Professor, drehte sich zu mir um, als ob er Gefühlt hatte, dass ich da stand. Er grinste hämisch, und ich erkannte das Gesicht, dass ich in meinen Träumen nur so undeutlich gesehen hatte. Der Professor!  
  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich.  
  
Ich konnte sehen, wie er seine Lippen bewegte, doch ich wollte nicht einfach nur so dastehen, und warten, dass er mit mir dasselbe machte, wie mit dem Jungen zuvor. Also erhob ich ebenso meinen Zauberstab. Ich war schneller. "Crucio!" Schrie ich Ich wusste, ich durfte keinen dieser Flüche benutzen, tat es aber dennoch. Mir fiel einfach kein anderer Fluch oder Zauber ein, der stark genug, war, um mich vor Professor Snow zu schützen, schließlich war er ein ausgewachsener Zauberer und ich lediglich eine Schülerin!  
  
Der Professor schrie auf. Ich selbst war ziemlich verwundert, dass es funktioniert hatte, aber augenscheinlich hatte ich eben doch etwas von MR Malfoy gelernt, während der Zeit, die ich bei seiner Familie verbracht hatte.  
  
Ich stand die ganze Zeit reglos da, und starrte zu dem vor Schmerzen schreienden Professor Snow. Durch seine Schreie wurden andere angelockt, Lehrer wie auch Schüler, doch nachdem die Lehrer erst einmal die Situation verstanden hatten, dass ich den Professor augenscheinlich mit einem der verbotenen Flüchen belegt hatte, wurden die Schüler weggeschickt. Professor Dumbledore war es schließlich, der Snow wortlos wieder befreite. Snow stierte mich wütend an, und ich wurde geheißen, gemeinsam mit ihm, Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern ins Lehrerzimmer mitzukommen.  
  
Das bedeutete sicherlich nichts gutes. Ich wusste ja, dass es nicht richtig war, diesen Fluch anzuwenden, aber wie hatte ich mich sonst verteidigen sollen?  
  
Am schlimmsten war der Blick, den ich von meinem Vater erntete. Er wirkte nicht wütend, auch nicht entsetzt. Nein, er war enttäuscht. Schwer enttäuscht, auch wenn man das an seinem Gesichtsausdruck alleine nicht ablesen konnte.  
  
"Verdammte kleine Göre.." Konnte ich Snow vor mir schimpfen hören.  
  
Ich ignorierte ihn. Es vergingen vielleicht zehn Minuten, und wir hatten das Lehrerzimmer erreicht. Dumbledore bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen, und ich kam seiner Aufforderung augenblicklich nach.  
  
Es trat einige Minuten lang betretenes Schweigen an. Dann begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Miss Singer... Sie haben Professor Snow angegriffen und mit dem Cruciatus Fluch, einem der drei verbotenen Flüche belegt. Ist das richtig so?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe mich verteidigt. Der Professor wollte mich angreifen. Er hatte den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet."  
  
"Natürlich hatte ich das! Ich habe ja gesehen, dass Sie mich angreifen wollten! Und ich hob den Stab zur Verteidigung." Warf Snow sofort ein.  
  
"Henry." Dumbledore sah Snow mahnend an. "Sie habe ich nicht gefragt."  
  
Ich atmete tief durch. "Sie fühlten sich also bedroht?" Fragte mich Dumbledore weiter aus. Ich nickte. "Wieso?" Hakte er nach.  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, wie er einen Schüler mit einem Zauber belegt hat, und danach hat er ihn verschwinden lassen..." antwortete ich sachgemäß.  
  
"Wäre es nicht möglich, dass dieser Schüler ihn nur um eine Lektion in Sachen Zauberei gebeten hatte?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war mir absolut sicher... und außerdem ist da noch etwas. Percy... Percy Weasley ist verschwunden, und außer mir scheint ihn keiner zu vermissen..." Sagte ich, was mir schon lange auf der Seele brannte.  
  
Dumbledore sah mich ebenso irritiert an, wie mein Vater an diesem Morgen. "Weasley?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kenne keinen Weasley." Meinte er dann nachdenklich.  
  
"Sehen Sie, das meine ich! Außer mir erinnert sich keiner mehr an ihn!" Versuchte ich es zu erklären, doch ich wusste, dass es wohl nicht viel brachte.  
  
"Die Kleine ist verrückt, Albus. Du kannst ihr das doch nicht glauben. Sie redet von einem Jungen, den niemand außer ihr zu kennen scheint. Es stimmt doch etwas nicht mit ihr.." Mischte sich Snow wieder ein.  
  
Mir rannen Tränen aus den Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
  
"Ich verlange, dass sie von der Schule verwiesen wird. Dass ihr verboten wird, jemals wieder zu zaubern..." Verlangte Professor Snow.  
  
Dumbledore sah mich aus seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern lange an. "IN einem muss ich Ihnen unweigerlich zustimmen, Henry. Ein Mädchen in Ihrem Alter, Miss Singer, sollte nicht in der Lage sein, eine der unverzeihlichen Flüche auszusprechen... " sagte er ernst.  
  
Ich schwieg. Wollte mir denn niemand glauben? Ich hatte doch nichts getan... Oder doch? Hatte ich mir alles vielleicht nur eingebildet? Ich saß auf meinem Stuhl, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Warum glaubten alle nur dem Professor? Gab es denn niemanden, außer Percy, der mir glaubte? Die Worte der Professoren verklangen in meinen Ohren, und erneut legte sich ein Schleier von Tränen über meine Augen. Sollte es mein Schicksal sein, nie wieder zaubern zu können, auf immer in der Muggelwelt zu leben, und meinen Vater nie wieder zu sehen?  
  
Ok, ich geb´s ja zu, das vielleicht etwas übertrieben das Ende, aber irgendwie muss ich ja dafür sorgen, dass ihr am Ball bleibt, oder? Nur keine Angst, im nächsten Kapitel klärt sich dann alles auf... Aber freut euch nicht zu früh... Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig ( ( ( Trotzdem hoffe ich, es hat euch bis hierher gefallen, und ich bitte euch, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen... was war gut, was war weniger gut? 


	6. Vertrau mir

Kapitel 7: Trust in me  
  
Ich bekam kaum mit, wie Dumbledore die anderen Lehrer, Professor Snow eingeschlossen, nach draußen bat. Ich saß einfach nur da, und Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. Aber ich wagte es nicht, laut aufzuheulen. Als ich aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass nur noch Dumbledore und mein Vater anwesend waren. "Ich habe doch nichts gemacht..." Sagte ich unter Tränen, und Dumbledore legte mir tröstend seine Hand auf den Rücken. "Christine... beruhige dich erst mal.." Sagte er leise, und kurz darauf versiegten meine Tränen. "Gut." Er setzte sich mir wieder gegenüber, und sah mich erneut an.  
  
"Und jetzt erzähl und nochmals, was los war."  
  
Ich erzählte die ganze Geschichte also nochmals, doch diesmal erzählte ich es von Anfang an. Percys Verschwinden, der Gedächtnisverlust meines Vaters, Und schließlich mein Zusammentreffen mit Snow. Die einzige Frage, die ich offen ließ, um Lucius zu schützen war, woher ich den verbotenen Fluch kannte.  
  
"Hm..." Machte der Professor.  
  
"Schicken Sie mich bitte nicht weg..." Bat ich ihn.  
  
Dumbledore antwortete mir noch nicht. Dafür stellte sich mein Vater an meine Seite. "Bitte, Direktor, lassen Sie sie hier... ich werde auf sie aufpassen, und dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht..." Versicherte er Dumbledore.  
  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen Severus..... ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es verantworten kann, wenn nochmals etwas passiert..." Murmelte er leise.  
  
Ich sah meinen Vater an, und im selben Moment blickte er zu mir, so dass unsere Blicke sich trafen.  
  
"Also gut.... Du bleibst..." Sagte Dumbledore schließlich, und sah wieder auf. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. "Und was ist mit Percy?" Fragte ich gleich, und wieder ziemlich besorgt. "Wir werden versuchen, etwas darüber herauszufinden..." "Ich wette, Snow hat etwas damit zu tun..." Murmelte ich, doch Dumbledore entging nichts. "Hör mal... Du kannst nicht einfach andere Lehrer verdächtigen... Ich kenne Henry schon seit geraumer Zeit, und glaube nicht, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat." Wies er mich freundlich aber bestimmt zurecht.  
  
"Und deswegen wird einem Lehrer mal wieder mehr Glauben geschenkt, als mir, richtig?" Fragte ich unbeherrscht. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch als ich den Blick meines Vaters auffing, beschloss ich, doch lieber zu schweigen.  
  
Dumbledore sah mich ernst an. Er erwiderte nichts doch in seinen Augen konnte ich lesen, dass er mir in gewisser Weise zustimmte... wenn er es auch als Direktor dieser Schule unmöglich sagen konnte.  
  
"Wer immer etwas zu verbergen hat, oder Percy etwas getan hat, wir werden ihn finden, ob Lehrer oder Schüler spielt dabei keine Rolle." Antwortete er mir und ich nickte leicht. Mein Vater sah zu mir herunter, Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, und zusammen, Hand in Hand verließen wir das Lehrerzimmer. Davor war zu meiner Großen Überraschung keine Menschenseele zu sehen... Was mich doch sehr wunderte... denn normalerweise sprach sich immer schnell herum, wenn jemand Mist gebaut hatte. Schweigen gingen Severus und ich nebeneinander her, in Richtung Slytherin Dungeons. "Glaubst du mir?" Fragte ich in unser Schweigen hinein.  
  
Mein Vater sah mich an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht wirklich deuten. Es war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den er in den Augen hatte.  
  
"Natürlich glaube ich dir." Antwortete er mir dann.  
  
Ich war überrascht, und das sah man mir wohl an, denn er sprach sofort weiter.  
  
"Ich bin dein Vater. Wenn ich dir nicht glaube, wer bitte soll es denn dann tun?" Fragte er, und ich glaubte einen Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Ich drückte seine Hand noch fester. "Danke." Sagte ich leise, und er nickte.  
  
"Aber eines würde mich doch noch interessieren....woher kannst du es?"  
  
Ich brauchte weder nachzufragen, noch erst zu überlegen, was er meinte. Ich wusste es. "Bist du böse, wenn ich es sage?" Fragte ich zögernd. Er blieb augenblicklich stehen. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter, und sah mir in die Augen. "Chris." Sagte er beinahe schon sanft. "Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich bin dir nicht böse... es gibt nichts, was ich dir vorwerfe..."  
  
"Lucius hat es mir beigebracht." Antwortete ich etwas heiser. Ich sah den Ausdruck im Gesicht meines Vaters, und wusste nicht genau, was ich davon halten sollte. Irgendwie schien es mir, als hätte er so etwas erwartet... aber andererseits schien es auch, als wäre er wütend darüber.  
  
"Herrgott, hat der denn nichts anderes zu tun, als dir so einen Blödsinn beizubringen?" Er starrte gen Himmel. "Keine Ahnung von Kindern...!" Fügte er dann noch hinzu. Vielleicht hätte ich schweigen sollen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich wusste, was Lucius erwarten würde, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft.  
  
Mein Vater sah mich wieder an. "Gehen wir weiter..." Sagte er leise, und ergriff meine Hand wieder. Gemeinsam erreichten wir schließlich den Eingang zu den Dungeons.  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Vater, und trat ein. Zu meiner großen Überraschung war es drinnen wie ausgestorben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war NIEMAND. Und auch sonst, keine Menschenseele schien in den Schlafräumen zu sein! Ich entdeckte jedenfalls mal niemanden. Leise begab ich mich in mein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht Catherine, Chelsea oder Deborah zu sehen, aber sogar die drei waren nicht da. Ich war völlig alleine im Zimmer! Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett. Mir war, als würde ich lautes Getuschel vor meiner Tür hören, doch als ich nachsah, war niemand da. Egal wo ich hinging, schien ich alleine zu sein.... Und zwar seit ich das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatte. ES war nicht so, dass ich mir Sorgen um die anderen machte.  
  
Nein, es war nur einfach merkwürdig, ganz alleine zu sein.... Keiner da, der mich verspottete, der blöde Witze über mich riss, oder versuchte, mich herunter zu machen. Eigentlich war es sogar angenehm.... wenn es nur nicht so seltsam gewesen wäre!  
So, das war´s wieder einmal ich hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen der nächste Teil wird wieder ein wenig länger, versprochen... Und sicher auch sehr viel spannender 


End file.
